


Loves me, loves me not.

by Since_He_Was_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute, I imagined Louis as a bottom, M/M, Mean Harry, Top Harry, doesnt specify who is bottom/top, fluff kinda, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, short Zouis detailling, side zouis, soft louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Since_He_Was_18/pseuds/Since_He_Was_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Harry, but loves his hair, and how Harry makes him feel safe. Harry hates Louis but loves the way he fucks, and they way he feels in his arms. Harry claims to still hate Louis, but when Louis gets a new boyfriend, Harry finds himself extremely jealous, and wants nothing more than to have Louis back in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves me, loves me not.

Louis Tomlinson walked into his first art lesson at his new school. He had his bag over one of his shoulders, holding onto the strap nervously. He looked up, trying to see if he could see a spare seat. There was only one, next to a boy, who had glorious long hair down the back of his shoulders. Curls sprung at the end, the chestnut brown contrasting beautifully with the pink t-shirt he was wearing. He walked over to the the teachers desk, coughing to get his attention. The teacher, who had a hard face, but a soft eyes, turned around slowly. 

"Yes?" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hi, sorry, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm new today." He said, clearing his throat. The teachers glare softened, and took the slip that was in his hand. 

"Ah Louis, I'm Mr Crown. Nice to meet you, please take a seat next to Harry over there, in the pink top. It's the only available seat I'm afraid." Louis frowned, as he accepted the workbook, and sheet of information about what work to do. He thought "I'm afraid." It's not like Harry was a serial killer, he didn't seem that bad, he was laughing with everyone on his table. 

He walked to the back, and sat down, putting on a brave face. 

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Harry said, his face going stern.

"Hi, I'm Louis, I'm new today and I was told to sit here." He said, smiling. 

"Fine. Just don't make too much noise or too much mess." Harry said, turning his back to Louis. Louis rolled his eyes as he turned around to take out his art supplies. He sat down, and shifted his chair to the left, he didn't want to make a mess and get Harry pissed at him on the first day. 

He read the sheet, and he had to pick one of four topics to base his art coursework on:  
Memories  
Outlines  
Landscapes  
Love, hate and relationships.

He couldn't chose between memories, or love, hate and relationships, so he decided to do both, and see which one came out better. He had a spare sketch book from his previous school, so he'd do love, hate and relationships in that one, and would keep his new one for memories. He made a plan of everything he would do, and started on his opening page. He had a few weeks of work to get caught up on, and began right away. Luckily art was the only subject he was taking, he failed it last year - his art was too out the box, and had been given the opportunity to retake it amongst the year 13s now. 

Louis gathered 6 colours, 2 dark blues, 2 forest toned greens, and 2 greys - one light one dark, all of different shades, and worked to getting a few splatter pages done. He flicked the paintbrush back, and didn't notice when a tiny splash landed onto Harry's cheek. Harry stood up, reaching nearly 6 feet tall, next to Louis' 5"7 figure. He tapped Louis on the shoulder, and Louis turned around, looking surprised. 

"I told you, not to make any mess. And what do you do? You fucking flick paint on my face. Move tables, now." Harry said, his anger growing more and more. Louis gathered all his stuff, and moved one table over. There was barely any room, but at least the people seemed to be nice. 

For the rest of the lesson, Louis had managed to get the background of a few pages done, and had started the beginning of the first. He mapped out his entire plan for memories. He would do sadness, to represent the earlier years of his teenage life, transitioning into the lighter years he was experiencing now, which would fade into light pinks and purples showing how he had let go of the past. He was grateful to have moved tables, everyone seemed to help him as he was behind. He couldn't help from glance back at Harry every now and then, it was sad how is beautiful features, his luscious hair was completely ruined by his dickish personality. 

It was the end of the day, and Louis was going back to the art room to stay behind and try to finish a few more pages. He walked up the stairs and was about to turn in when he heard a deep raspy voice singing along to a The 1975 song, he wasn't really a fan but he recognised the tone of the lead singer in the background. The voice almost made Louis melt, it was so perfect. He turned in, and saw it was Harry. He rolled his eyes, everything Harry seemed to do, and seemed to look was angelic, but his personality was dire. Louis couldn't stand it. 

Louis ignored him, and sat on the table furthest away, plugging his own music in. He worked for a sold hour, before Harry noticed him in the room. Without any warning, Louis earphones were ripped out of his ears, met by a stern looking Harry.

"Are you following me now or something?" He said, frowning, towering over Louis. 

"I- uh no. I just came here to do some art, I'm so behind and yeah..." Louis replied, blushing.

"Whatever, it's time to go anyway. Mr Crown only allows us to stay for an hour." Harry said, and Louis nodded. He tried to suppress the urge to talk, but he had never been one to bite his tongue.

"Why do you act like you hate me?" He said, stopping packing away.

"What?" Harry shot back, glaring straight into Louis eyes.

"Why do you act like you hate me? I don't even know you, you don't know me-" he said before being interrupted.

Harry scoffed, before nearly yelling out his next sentence; "I know your type. You're fit and hot on the outside but as soon as anyone gets close you act like a dick. I just prefer to not get close and act like a dick to you so you can't do the same to me." Louis knitted his brows. Why would Harry judge him after one look, one tiny conversation?

"Surely you're the one being rude. You're judging me after not even knowing me?" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I know you well enough by your appearance. Now get out of my way, I want to leave."

"No. You're being an asshole and I haven't done anything to you. I'm not moving until you tell me what I've done."

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." Harry practically spat at Louis. 

"No." Louis replied. He wasn't scared of Harry. Louis was strong, he may not look it but he was.

Harry scoffed; "Move, the fuck out of my way, Louis. You're nothing special." He somewhat growled towards Louis.

"You're just being a dick now. I've done fucking nothing to you and- and you're treating me like shit and I'm not." Louis half stuttered, Harry looked as if he was about to punch Louis in the face. "If anything you're not special." Louis muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry eyes slacked. He looked completely pissed. He stepped forward, pretty much eye level with Louis.

"You're telling me, the most popular guy in school, that I'm not special, in whose books? Yours? You've been here one day, Lewis. You don't wanna make enemies with me." Harry said, purposely saying Louis name wrong. Without any warning, Harry leant down, and kissed Louis harshly, completely shocking Louis to bits. As the kiss progressed, Louis moved into it. He laced his hands through his long hair, finding his way. Harry let out a small, raspy moan. He wanted this, he wanted Louis. Louis pulled back, teasing Harry. Harry frowned, his eyes still shut, he reached his hand out, and pulled the back of his neck closer towards Harry, bringing his lips back to his. Louis pliantly agreed, kissing more passionately with every movement. Harry lifted Louis up onto the art desk, accidentally knocking over a pot of paint, causing a bright pink colour to spill all over the floor, and partially on the desk. Harry pushed his weight onto Louis, causing Louis to be pushed right into the desk, lying down. Harry was acting like he was hungry, hungry exactly for Louis. Harry started to grind up on Louis, and Louis was loving every second of it. Moans escaped both of their kiss bruised lips, wanting, needing more. Louis grabbed Harry's back, pulling his fingers down, scraping at Harry with pleasure. His boner pressing up in his jeans, almost being painful. Louis could feel Harry's press up against him, craving it. He had only met Harry today, but he didn't care. He was craving more and more, but knew they couldn't exactly fuck in the art room. Louis broke away from Harry's enchanting kiss, and longing grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry growled, leaning back as he felt Louis breaking away.

"We can't fuck in an art class room Harry, there are teachers around. Anyways I have to go now, picking my little sisters up from their dance class." Louis said as Harry moved out of the way to let Louis go.

"Fine. You weren't that good of a kisser anyways." Harry said, still angry for some reason.

"Mhmm yeah right, keep telling yourself that Harry." Louis said, a slight grin on his face as he picked up his things and left. 

Harry was left in the art room, his hair wild and still aching for Louis touch. He shrugged it off, sorting his hair out as soon as Mr Crown walked in. 

"And what exactly happened here, Harry?" He said, pointing towards the pink paint splattered all over the floor.

"I- it was an accident sir. Just kinda happened." He said with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Well, clean it up, and you've got a detention tomorrow, and the day after. That's our most expensive paint and you've ruined it." He said, walking past Harry and opening the cabinet with the cleaning equipment. Harry rolled his eyes, and obeyed, he couldn't be bothered to get in even more trouble now. 

***

The next day, Harry was furious. Two fucking detentions in a row because of Louis. He smashed his shoulder straight into Louis' when he walked past him in the morning. 

"Is that because of last night?" Louis called after him, laughing. 

"You got me two fucking detentions Tomlinson, because of the paint." Harry said, towering over Louis. 

"If I remember correctly, you were they one who shoved me up on the desk, causing the paint to spill." Louis said cheekily. 

"You're lucky you're so fuckable. Don't chat to me again." Harry whispered into Louis ears, causing shivers to send their way down Louis' spine. Louis brushed them off and moved past Harry. 

He didn't get it. They nearly fucked last night and now Harry was acting like a dick. He chose to ignore it, spending the rest of the lesson with his earphones plugged in, just working as hard as he could. 

He drew a shadow man, with several heads, spitting out words towards a smaller boy curled up on the floor. The background was a dark grey, the man pitch black, and the boys who was curled was outlined in black, growing lighter as it got to his heart. The words were etched in silver, shouting vile things towards the boy, the good ones in gold. The painting took him a whole hour, his back aching by the time he had finished.

He began to pack everything up. It wasn't the end of the day for everyone else, but considering he was only taking art this year, he was allowed to go home. He walked out of the building, and went to his car. He sat in it for a minute, sorting out the aux cord to make his music play. He was just about to set off, when someone slid into the car seat next to him.

"Harry what the fuck? You can't just-" he was cut off by Harry lunging forwards and kissing him hard, again. 

Louis tried to push him off, but grew pliant. He didn't know what it was, but Harry's kiss did something to him. It made him grow weak, he wanted Harry, he wanted Harry on him, in him. He didn't care he just wanted Harry. The moved into the back seat, their moans growing in volume as Harry began to fuck Louis. He had never felt so good in his life. It didn't last too long though, before Harry and Louis started to hear coming up into the car park. Harry removed himself from Louis, and sorted himself out. This time Louis pounced on Harry, straddling him and kissing him, not wanting him to leave. But Harry had to, he had a detention to get to, reluctantly Harry left, and Louis had to drive home, completely bewildered. 

*** 

This continued on and off for a few weeks, Harry and Louis acting like worst enemies in class, but pounding each other behind closed doors. Louis began to grow tired of it. He had never been one to have a fuck buddy, he wanted more, always wanted more.  
He wanted to be Harry's boyfriend, but any attempt at talking to Harry was completely shut down by the fact Harry always pretended to resent Louis existance. Today was the day Louis had decided he would talk to Harry, and if Harry would listen or refused to put a label other than a fuck buddy on Louis then he would end it. 

He walked into the art room early, he knew Harry would be there. 

"Hey Harry." Louis said calmly, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Louis what is it now. Always craving my attention huh?" He said, a rude tone to his voice. 

"Just hear me out and don't be a dick out it for once yeah? I want more. I want to call you my boyfriend and I don't want to be someone you fuck on occasion. Please just- I know you like me and I like you too please can we just move past this love-hate- fuck-hate relationship. It's tiring." Louis rambled on. Harry turned around his jaw clenched tight. 

"I don't like you Louis? I don't know where you got that idea. I like your dick and all the things you can do with your mouth. That's it. I don't want a stupid relationship with you." Harry spat back and Louis nodded in understanding. 

"Okay Harry. Well this is it. I'm done with you and I will not allow myself to be your fuck buddy. Goodbye." He said turning away from Harry. Louis didn't have art class first thing, but his teacher asked to see his two sketchbooks since he realised he was doing two. He placed the books on the desk and left the room. He looked back at Harry, who was still sat at his desk frowning. He looked upset. Louis wanted to run over there are sooth him, kiss the frown out of his forehead. He thought about running back and telling Harry he was kidding, but he couldn't, it was for his own good and he knew that. Louis practically jogged down the hallway to get away from the thoughts. Not looking where he was going, he collided straight into someone. 

"Oh fuck. I'm so sorry!" The man said, his voice smooth and charming. 

"No no! It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going!" Louis said, taking the helping hand. He stood up and was face to face with one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. 

"Hi. I'm Louis!" He said, shocked with the strong jawed, black haired boy. 

"Hi Louis, I'm Zayn. Nice to meet you !" Zayn replied. Louis smiled, the name suited him. The two stayed talking for a bit, and exchanged numbers before the bell went off and Zayn ran down the hall into the photography class before Louis. He hadn't seen him around before, maybe he was new. 

It wasn't like Louis, but he felt something with Zayn. Maybe it was him trying to shake Harry off, but he liked Zayn. A lot. 

*** 

A month or two passed since Zayn and Louis had met, and their relationship was new and fresh. It felt good. It wasn't just a casual fuck here and there, although that was included, it was a solid stable relationship. Louis wouldn't admit it to Zayn, but it was boring him slightly. He loved being a relationship, but there was something thrilling, something exciting about what he had with Harry. Maybe it was Harry himself, or the fact that Harry was the best fuck he ever had, but he couldn't stop thinking of him every now and then, no matter how hard he tried, or how hard Zayn fucked him. 

Zayn transferred into Louis art class so Louis wouldn't have to face Harry, who no by no doubt of Louis, hated Zayn. As Zayn had practically finished his art, he helped Louis out here and there, so luckily Louis was close to finishing both. He incorporated both Louis and Harry's "relationship" and Zayn's and his into the relationship workbook, but due to how personal it had become he decided he would keep that to himself, finish at a later date and hopefully give it to Zayn as a present.

However today, it was a Tuesday, and Zayn wasn't in, ill with some sort of flu. Louis noticed Harry was in a much better mood. Louis oddly missed him, so decided he would go and sit next to him. 

"Hey." He said, placing his stuff next to Harry's. 

"Oh. Hi." Harry said, seeming sad.

"No snide comment? No rude, harsh insult? Wow Haz, you must be in a good mood!" Louis joked nudging him. 

"Leave will you? Don't want your boyfriend getting all pissed do we?" He said, accentuating on the word boyfriend, and turning his back on Louis. 

Louis frowned. He didn't understand Harry, and frankly he couldn't be bothered. He just worked towards finishing his memories sketchbook. The rest of the week went the same, Louis tried to converse with Harry every now and then, seeing if maybe they could be friends, but Harry blatantly  ignored him each time 

It was Friday, Zayn was still ill. It was an optional class, meaning the only two people who would be in here would be Louis and Harry, as Harry was behind, and Louis just wanted to be done. Louis sat down, and put on his music out loud, he told himself he didn't care about Harry and the best way was to act as if he wasn't there. It had been a good 45 minutes into the lesson when Harry walked over to Louis iPhone and turned the music off. 

"Excuse me?" Louis said, looking up to Harry, "you can't just turn my music off?" 

"Yeah? Well I did. What are YOU going to do about it." Harry said, turning around and smirking. He missed this. 

"For fucks sake Harry. This isn't okay." Louis said, one second away from fully exploding. 

"What? You're gonna go cry because I turned your music off?" Harry said waiting for the reaction. He planned to get Louis off guard. He planned to cause Louis to get angry and then hopefully act out their steamy make out session in the art room again. He hoped. 

"You know what Styles? I'm done with your bullshit attitude. You're a fucking dick to me at the beginning of the year after I tried to be kind to you. We then have a fling or whatever and you treat me like dirt during that when I tried to be your friend. Then again when I started dating Zayn you act like an ass even though you don't know him! You then treat me like shit when I try and get on with you because for fucks sake Harry I miss you! I miss your stupid dumb jokes that you used to make when you stayed at mine after we shagged for a cuddle. I missed the glances across the classroom I fucking miss you." Louis exploded, causing Harry to start to almost laugh; "oh and know you're laughing at me because I'm probably still fucking in love with you and-" Louis said his eyes widening. Did he just say he loved Harry. What the fuck he's meant to be saying he loves Zayn. 

"You what?" Harry said, turning around, a wild look in his eyes. 

"I don't- no I- I didn't mean that." He said, blushing. 

"You love me?" Harry said looking at Louis. His face went soft, Louis thought, he looked calm, like when he was sleeping. He looked light and happy. 

"I don't know. I can't I'm with Zayn but I can't get you out of my head.." Louis trailed off. He shook his head, and without warning he took off and left. 

"Louis wait!" Harry yelled, placing down the paint in his hand, and walked out the room in search for Louis, but he was gone, "for fucks sake." He said, walking back to the class room. 

***

Louis spent the rest of the evening contemplating everything. He couldn't decide on anything. He never expected to even feel this strong about anyone, let alone Harry. He got the nerve to text Zayn, knowing what he wanted, asking if he was well enough to meet up. Luckily he was.

Louis stepped outside and starting walking towards Zayn's. "Fucking hell." He muttered as the rain started to fall, heavier and heavier by the second. 

He began to run, not wanting to get to wet. By the time he reached Zayn's he was completely out of breath - running wasn't his strong suit. He heard a cough, and Zayn opened the door, looking solemn, as if he knew what Louis was going to say. 

"Zayn, hey." Louis said, walking through the door as Zayn gestured for him to come in. 

"Lou, how are you babe?" Zayn said, flopping down next to him on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket. 

"Zayn we need to talk." Louis said, turning to face him. He explained everything, from the start to where he was now, without any interruptions from Zayn. He explained how he couldn't get Harry out of his head no matter how much time he spent with Zayn, or away from Harry. He finished and Zayn just looked at him, knowingly. 

"I know. I know you've been in love with him since the day we met. But I didn't want to end anything because I didn't want to lose you because I love you. But I can't keep you, you don't belong with me. I've kept you away from Harry longer than I should have. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. You mumble his name in your sleep, Louis. I know he fucked up but you wouldn't have stayed with him that long if you didn't feel something. As much as it breaks me, you need Harry. And I have to let you go. They did always say if you love someone let them go." Zayn said, causing tears to erupt from Louis' eyes. 

The two boys parted, Louis thanking him. He felt sad leaving Zayn, but it was the right thing, Zayn was right. He wouldn't have stayed if he didn't feel something. And he did. Every second spent with Harry he felt something. He walked home and contemplated his options. He could wait until Monday to tell Harry everything, but even then it might be too late. He could go over now, but its past 12am. He wouldn't want to disturb him if he's sleeping. He settled on going over tomorrow, and telling Harry everything. He just hoped and prayed Harry would feel the same. 

***

Louis clock clicked to 3:08am, when he heard the first sound of something clanging against his window. He sat up, positive he heard something, but no other sounds were being made, so he lay down and tried to get some sleep. A minute or so later, the clanging sound was there again. He rose out from his bed and walked towards the window. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in his front yard was Harry. He was completely drenched by the rain, scrambling on the floor for small stones. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Harry was about to throw a few more stones, but Louis opened the window and called down to him. He ran down the stairs and threw open the door. 

"Harry what are you doing here? It's late and its raining and- oh my god you're freezing." He said, feeling Harry's arms; "how long have you been out here?" He asked. 

"A f-few hours. I was going t-to see you after yo-you returned from Zayn's but you seemed sad s-so I left." He said, stuttering due to how cold he was.

"Come on in, let's get you warmed up." Louis said. Harry followed him upstairs, into the bathroom where Louis turned the taps on. Harry watched the steam rise, mesmerised in the shapes and patterns it was creating. Louis left him to himself in the bath, telling him to get out when he felt warm. He turned the heating on so the towels resting on the radiator would be warm for him when he got out. Louis stayed downstairs, on the sofa watching some crap about the Kardashians. He waited until he heard the water draining about a half hour later, and popped the kettle on. 

"Hey." Harry said softly, wearing a pair of Louis' joggers, and Louis' jumper. He looked completely adorable. His hair was up in a bun, but some of the curls were poking through. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and even though he was inches taller than Louis, he looked so small and tired. 

"Hi. I put some tea on." Louis said, smiling softly at Harry. 

"Louis..." Harry said, looking like he was about to say something, but turning away signalling he couldn't. The kettle popped, and Louis poured the water in. He made the tea how Harry liked it, strong but with a spoonful of sugar. 

They sat down together, slightly touching, their shoulders leaning against each other. "Louis I need to say something." Harry said, breaking the silence they both desperately wanted to break. 

"Go ahead."

"Louis I love you too. I have done since the first time we kissed. I knew I wanted to kiss you when I first saw you and when I did it was confirmed. I was over the moon when you asked me to be your boyfriend but I was so scared that you would break up with me or something and that I would be broken. And then you got together with Zayn I knew more than ever I wanted you. I was so upset but I couldn't say anything so I just pretended to hate you. That's all it ever was Louis, pretending to protect myself. But all I want is you and I hope all you want is me because I've never felt like this be-" 

Louis kissed him, shutting him up. The kiss was sweet, nothing sexual about it and Louis savoured every minute. He missed this, more than anything. He pulled away, blue eyes level with green, resting his forehead on Harry's. "Does that answer your question? Harry I want you. Forever and always." Louis said, placing a soft kiss on Harry's nose. 

"How do I know you won't hurt me, or I won't hurt you?" Harry said sheepishly.

"You don't. Not for certain, but all I know right now is that I want nothing more than to make you happy, and I hope you want the same for me. And I trust you not to hurt me, as long as you pretend not to hate me any more." Louis said chuckling, Harry joining in. "I wanna be with you Harry. I want to call you my boyfriend and kiss you in public and hold you whenever you're sad. I've felt this connection between us from the day you kissed me, I don't want anyone else Harry." Louis said, kissing him lightly again.

"I've never felt this way before, Louis. It's scary. And I promise not to pretend to hate you. I've only ever felt love and happiness when I've been with you and you warm my heart in a way I've never felt before." Harry said, placing his tea on the ground, Louis following suit before him pulling Harry onto his lap, undoing his bun and twirling his fingers throughout Harry's hair. "Thank you." Harry said softly. 

"For what?" Louis said, frowning slightly.

"For not giving up on me, for not turning me away, for not hating me for pretending to hate me."

"Oh Harry I could never. I knew I was in love with you and I knew that I couldn't hate you, no matter how horrible you were to me. I knew it was an act, I guess I didn't see it all the time but I knew because I knew how innocent and wonderful you were whenever we spent time together." Louis said, yawning slightly given the time. Their was a small silence, and Louis thought Harry was asleep, but his eyelashes fluttered open when Louis kissed him on his forehead.

"I wanna be your boyfriend too Lou." Harry said, his voice being drowned by tiredness.

"Good, because I wouldn't want anyone else to call me their boyfriend, or call anyone else mine. I only want you to have that title." Louis said, slipping down the sofa to get himself comfortable.

"Only me?" Harry said, looking so innocent and scared. 

"Only you." Louis replied. Harry yawned, and Louis drew patterns and circles on his arm until he fell soft asleep in his arms. Louis smiled, he couldn't believe that he and Harry had finally made it to this point, and Harry had finally shown Louis his true intentions. Unconditional happiness flooded throughout Louis body, throughout his heart. "Only you Harry, forever." He whispered into the darkness, before shutting his eyes, drifting off into sleep, dreaming about his forever with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was based on a tumblr post I saw (can't remember who posted it) saying they wanted a fic where Louis hates Harry but loves his hair, so I wrote it!! I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Apologies for the not amazing writing - I literally wrote this in two days and it didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to but I'm in the middle of writing another longer one so this was a side one to keep this account active I guess. :)
> 
> \- Han x


End file.
